1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to an integrated sensor-seal module for detecting angular position of a crankshaft.
2. Related Art
There are a variety of position-sensing devices available to detect the rotational movement of a shaft, including use of multi-pole magnetic encoder rings which rotate with the shaft relative to a magneto-resistive sensor mounted on a housing of the shaft. It is also common to provide a dynamic seal that is operative to provide a fluid-tight seal across the annular gap between the rotating shaft and the opening in the shaft housing through which the shaft extends. Prior U.S. Pat. No. 6,345,825 is an example of a system having both sealing and position sensing features, but one in which the position sensor is provided as part of the shaft housing and not the seal assembly. Prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,545 discloses somewhat of a modular seal/position sensing arrangement, but it is particularly adapted for use as a bearing seal and does not appear to be very compact and robust nor adaptable to sensing arrangements where the encoder ring presents a radially outwardly facing sensor surface.